Typically, electrosurgical instruments have stand-alone monopolar capabilities or bipolar capabilities. Combination devices that can be utilized in both monopolar and bipolar mode have also been developed. Based upon the operational needs of each type of device, different electrosurgical device tip designs are generally utilized for each of stand-alone monopolar, bipolar, or combination monopolar/bipolar devices.
Some examples of such electrosurgical instrument tip arrangements may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,403,312, 6,030,384; 6,113,596, 6,458,128; 6,926,716; and 7,604,635, all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. It would be desirable to have an electrosurgical device tip design that provides improved function for a stand-alone bipolar device and may also be utilized for a combination monopolar/bipolar device. It would be further beneficial to have an electrosurgical device that may be used in open surgery as forceps and may be used for electrical cutting and/or hemostasis.